Black Meets Green
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is another short sequel to "Because I'm Worth It". It follows the other one-shot "A Lover and A Brother". This short tale focuses on the Black Widow coming to Starling City for a visit and what happens when The Black Widow meets The Green Arrow. This continues to show a close Oliver/Felicity friendship and Steve/Felicity romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot sequel to "A Lover and a Brother" and "Because I'm Worth It". I hope you like it! It occurs two weeks after the last one. Don't read it if you haven't read the other two. Go back and read them first! ****This chapter occurs two weeks after the last story. **

Chapter 1: Black Meets Green

Natasha Romanoff maneuvered the large moving truck through the traffic. _Starling City 30 miles _the signpost said. She smiled, looking forward to seeing her two friends. The idea of Steve Rogers as a police officer wasn't so surprising. However, Natasha was more than interested in seeing how he managed to ignore his girlfriend's illegal activities as the city's vigilante side kick.

Her phone rang. She pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat. Where are you?" Clint asked.

"Less than thirty miles outside of Starling City," she said. "What's up?"

"So I did the digging you requested. Your instincts were correct. Oliver Queen most definitely didn't spend five years on that island," Clint said.

"Really?"

"My sources confirmed that he was employed for at least a year with ARGUS during that time," Clint said.

"So some of his skills were learned in our line of work it seems," Natasha said.

"Looks like," Clint said. "Oh, and one my sources confirmed a sighting of Thea Queen in Asia."

"Asia? What's she doing there? Felicity's been trying to find her for weeks," Natasha said.

"She's traveling with some older guy. I've not been able to uncover his identity except for the fact that he's not only wealthy but knows how to fly under the radar," Clint said.

Natasha frowned. From what Felicity said, the Queens had no extended family outside of a stepfather Walter Steele. "Let me know if you find out more," Natasha said.

"Will do," Clint said. "Take care. Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? Me?"

Clint chuckled as he said goodbye. She disconnected with a smile.

She was in Starling City in no time. Steve would still be at work, so she decided to drive by his precinct.

When she inquired at the information desk of his whereabouts, she was told to wait. Five minutes later, a man appeared.

"Are you here to see officer Rogers?" the police captain inquired.

"Yes," Natasha said, flashing the police captain her most charming smile. She would never get used to Steve being referred to as anything but Captain.

"And you are?"

"A friend of his," she said vaguely.

"Forgive me, but if you want to see one of my officers, I need to know more than that," the captain said.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," she said.

The captain relaxed noticeably. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. Considering Roger's reputation, I don't want anyone off the street just stopping in thinking they can see him," he said. "I'm Quentin Lance." He held out his hand, smiling.

"Captain Lance. Your reputation precedes you," she said taking his hand.

"As does yours," he said. "We have Steve doing some self-defense training with some of our officers." He led her down a hall. He pointed to the door but didn't follow her in.

Natasha smiled as she stepped into the room. Steve was demonstrating how to take down a man almost as large as him.

A female police officer spoke up. "How is someone my size supposed to get that result?" she asked. Another woman nodded.

Natasha grinned, stepping forward. She raised her hand. "Maybe I can help," she offered.

Steve smiled as he spotted his friend. "Natasha! You made it!" he exclaimed. He stepped forward, holding out his hand to her. She took it.

A murmur went through the officers as the infamous Black Widow was recognized.

"So have you showed them yet how _you_ fall on your fine ass so graciously?" Natasha asked him with a smirk. The cops listening laughed—some in surprise, some in amusement.

Steve gave a slight smile. He knew she wasn't idling boasting. It was a foolish man who underestimated the deadly woman. "Not yet," he said mildly, surprising a few of the younger cops who thought he was indestructible.

Natasha stepped onto the mat. A few guys groaned or whistled in appreciation as she bent down to touch her toes and stretch out her legs. She'd been driving for hours. Some exercise would be good.

"So let's show them how you'd handle a stronger and bigger opponent," Steve said.

She nodded and motioned him to come at her. He did. She allowed him to grab her, and then she flipped him over her shoulders. He bounced up easily. His guys clapped. Steve smiled. "See. A man who thinks he has you will not be looking for such a move," he told his audience. "Strength and size doesn't matter. That's all for today." The men gave a disappointed groan. A brave woman asked for some real sparring.

"Not today," Steve said with a grin. "I've got some unpacking to do. Any of you want to come over to my house and lend a hand in an hour, I'd appreciate it." He winked at Natasha as several guys promised they'd be there. All of them looked at her with interest. She rolled her eyes.

When the room had cleared, he gave her a warm smile. "How was the drive?" he asked.

"Uneventful," she said happily. In her experience, that in itself was a rarity.

Steve understood and grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Thanks for taking the time to help me out," he said.

"Well, I'm sure one of your many admirers would've done it if I hadn't," she said with a smirk.

"Felicity is going to be glad to see you," Steve remarked as he led her outside.

"How's things going with the two of you?" she asked.

The look of contentment on Steve's face said it all, however. She'd never really seen him that way, so she wasn't surprised when he said, "Wonderfully. This was the right choice. I don't think anyone has ever put her first. She's very happy that I'm here, which, of course, makes me happy." He led her down the hall.

"Are you able to leave work now?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I already cleared it," Steve said. "Let me check in a minute with the Captain." He led her down another hall and knocked on the open door. He saw that Captain Lance's daughter was with him. "Sir. I'm heading out now if that's still okay."

Quentin smiled. "Sure. I'm about to step out myself and have a late lunch with my daughter," he said. He gestured to Laurel, who smiled at Steve a bit too warmly for Natasha's taste. "Laurel this is Steve's friend from New York, Natasha Romanoff. She brought down his furniture. Ms. Romanoff, this is my oldest Laurel Lance, acting D. A. in Starling."

"Hello," Natasha said to Laurel, flashing her normal company smile. "Please, both of you call me Natasha."

"We're about to head to lunch," Laurel said. "If you've not eaten, we'd love to have you join us." She knew exactly who the only female Avenger was as the woman had publicly been held accountable for the New York invasion and subsequent destruction of entire neighborhoods. Of course, if Laurel hadn't been involved first-hand in her own city invasion of sorts, she might not have been so understanding.

"Oh, well, I told the guys to come by and help in an hour or so. There's a lot to do," Steve said, trying to politely refuse without offending his boss.

"You need to eat, too. What would an hour hurt?" Laurel asked hopefully. She looked expectantly at her father.

Quentin quickly echoed the invitation. "Yes, you should join us. Laurel never has time for a leisurely lunch anyway, so we won't linger," Quentin said.

Natasha considered it a moment, wondering if she needed to assess the threat this woman posed more closely. Then she shook her head. "Some other time," she said. "I'm really too tired for a public lunch."

"Oh, of course," Quentin said. "Maybe before you leave you can find the time?"

Natasha smiled. "That'd be great," she said. They said their goodbyes, and Steve led her out of the precinct. She pointed out the moving truck. Once they were inside, she started up the truck and gave him a considering look.

"Does the boss's daughter always look at you like that?" Natasha asked. "And does Felicity know?"

Steve grimaced. "Know Laurel Lance? Yes. Know that she keeps trying to get me to have lunch with her, no," he said. "And don't mention anything to her."

Natasha's eyebrow went up. "Keeping secrets already? I'm surprised," she said and she was.

"No, that's not why. It's just that Laurel is a sore subject with Felicity," Steve said. "She's Oliver's ex, and a bit of the reason why she came to New York over the summer."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Felicity and Oliver are close. Felicity was in love with him," he said.

"She told you that?" Natasha asked with a surprised frown.

"Well, not in so many words, but yes. He used her to get Slade. Or rather he used her feelings for him. It really hurt her. Then Laurel was always there upsetting her," Steve said.

"Felicity doesn't strike me as the jealous, petty type," Natasha said.

"No, she's not. She wants Oliver to be happy, but Oliver was involved with Laurel's sister. Felicity doesn't think they'll ever work, but it's not that. It's how Laurel treats her," Steve shared.

"Let me guess. She enjoys making Felicity feel small?" Natasha guessed.

"Something like that," Steve said.

"So Oliver Queen dated sisters," Natasha said with a smirk. "Rich play boys are all the same."

"I wouldn't say that. He's not Tony," Steve said.

"Not a genius? No surprise there," Natasha said. "It's a takes a real idiot to date sisters. I bet he dated them at the same time." When Steve didn't deny that, she shook her head in disgust.

"Actually, I meant he doesn't have the attention span of a child," Steve said grinning. "He's very focused. Intense. And Felicity is very important to him."

"You're not jealous?" Natasha asked. She shouldn't keep being surprised by Steve. He just wasn't like other men.

"I've seen Oliver without a shirt. He's covered in scars," Steve said. "He's been through a lot. Felicity keeps him centered. He considers her his family."

"Can he be trusted with her?" Natasha asked, not just referring to her physical well-being.

"We've not spent a lot of time together yet, but I've spent some. My impression is worry about Felicity keeps him up at night. Now that I'm in her life, his burden is lighter," Steve explained. "He'd kill to protect her—according to Felicity he already has—but I'm not sure I like all the illegal activity she does on his behalf."

"They do some good, right?"

"Yes. Captain Lance says it was only due to the Arrow's efforts that the city wasn't destroyed last May with Slade and his army of super soldiers," Steve said.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. Sometimes the police can't do everything," Natasha said knowingly. "But we've ventured away from the topic. Laurel Lance."

"I'm not worried about her. She's a good person. Quentin's very proud of her," Steve said.

"But she seems to like to garner attention from Felicity's men," Natasha pointed out.

"I guess. To some degree. But she's wasting her time," Steve said. "Oliver told her that he couldn't function without Felicity."

"He did? How did she take that? Not well, I'd imagine," Natasha observed.

"Probably not," Steve said. "Felicity said Oliver told her to quit hanging around their base of operations since she was upsetting Felicity."

"So he was forced to choose, and he chose your girlfriend," Natasha said. "And you're not threatened by that?"

"No," Steve said, smiling. "Felicity loves me. If I asked her to, she'd walked away from Oliver's crusade."

"You think so?" Natasha wondered.

He nodded. "Yes. But I'd never do that. It means too much to her," Steve said. He pulled out his phone to text the woman they were discussing.

"Texting?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow. "You've changed!"

Steve looked sheepish as she laughed. "I've learned that it's the best way to communicate with Felicity. She can ignore a ring, especially if she's in the middle of something. But never a text," he said.

"Who knew that a cute little blonde with a gift for tech would be what would pull you into this century?" Natasha wondered.

******_Several Hours Later******_

Felicity was glowing. That's the only way to describe her, Oliver realized as he watched her animated discussion with Diggle and Roy. They'd just come back from a successful mission, and Felicity was explaining how Steve's friend had brought down all his stuff from New York. His cop friends had already helped unload everything. Her joy was so infectious that her boys couldn't help but listen with a smile.

"So we don't have to do anything?" Roy asked happily.

"I told him we'd bring by some pizza," she said.

"Sweet. Don't do any of the heavy lifting and still get the pizza? My kind of night!" he enthused.

"Don't you think he'd rather have you to himself now that he's fully moved in?" Diggle asked.

Felicity blushed. "Well, no. He's got company," she said.

"So his friend Natasha, is she an ex?" Roy asked mischievously. "Is she hot? 'Cause I don't think you should be so trusting!"

"If he cheated on her, we'd kill him," Oliver said, his eyes glaring at the thought.

"Well, we'd sure die trying!" Roy said with a wink. It was doubtful any of them would win in a battle with the legend.

Felicity sat down at her keyboard and typed in a few things. Then she clicked on something and motioned for them. "Watch this a minute," she ordered. They stood around her monitors as she showed three different video footage of the alien invasion in New York and the Avengers fighting. They watched one of a redhead in black leather getting thrown by Captain America onto one of the space ships. Felicity froze all of them, and then she zeroed in on a close-up of the woman. "That's Natasha. Most know her as The Black Widow. She was a SHIELD agent."

Oliver had seen the footage and had known that a woman had been a key fighter. However, he hadn't realized that when Felicity said Natasha was bringing Steve's furniture down, it was the same woman. He should've. Oliver felt a bit foolish.

"She's incredible!" Roy gushed. "I bet she'd give Sara a run for her money!"

"Probably," Felicity agreed. "She first became a spy when she was just a kid in Russia. That's when the CIA recruited and trained her. She and Clint are sent on the missions no one else can handle. She can be the seductress or the fighter. Whatever the mission cause for. She was even able to manipulate Loki, Thor's insane brother, and get intel out of him."

"If she's got a thing for men who use arrows, I better start practicing more!" Roy joked.

"Like you'd have a chance," Felicity replied, grinning.

"Maybe not, but I bet Oliver might," Diggle teased with a wink.

"Well, she is a deadly, black leather-wearing assassin. Most definitely Oliver's type." Felicity said dryly.

They all laughed at his expense. He tried not to get offended, but it stung a little. "I don't have a type!" he insisted. "Laurel never wore black leather."

"No, but I bet that's what she'll start doing soon if it'll get you looking at her again," Diggle said with a knowing smirk.

"We're not going down that road again!" Oliver insisted.

"Thank God," Felicity mumbled.

"So you say now," Diggle said doubtfully.

"Don't you have a pregnant ex-wife to go home to?" Oliver said pointedly.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Diggle said, holding up his hands.

"I think you've said enough," Oliver said crossly.

"He was just teasing," Felicity said, reaching out and patting Oliver's arm. As always, her touch soothed him. Sometimes it seemed like she was the sun, and they all basked in her warmth—even Diggle. All three men had known too much ugliness, had too much darkness touch them. She alone remained mostly untouched by it all. She still had hope and optimism. They all yearned for it, though. Oliver was glad that John was finally getting some himself. It gave him hope that maybe someday he'd have more in his life than another mission.

Diggle chuckled. "Yes, I do need to get back home to Lyla. So no pizza for me," Diggle said.

Oliver held out his hand for Diggle, letting him know he hadn't been really upset at the comments. John grinned knowingly as he gave his hand a shake and wished them all goodnight.

"I'll call the pizza now and have them deliver it. Then we won't have to stop," Felicity said, pulling out her phone as Diggle turned to leave.

Oliver liked seeing her like this. It was good to focus on something beside the mission or his company. Her excitement and happiness was contagious. He grinned at her.

Roy noticed the smile. A genuine Oliver Queen smile was a rarity. Since Thea had left town, Felicity was the only one who could really garner one from the ex-billionaire. Thoughts of his ex soured his mood. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like socializing. Images of Thea flitted through his mind. The first good thing to happen to him in his entire life, and he pissed all over it. He broke her. Now she was gone. He and Oliver had no one now. Except Felicity—who they now had to share with a freakin' real life super hero. Life was so not fair sometimes. She's probably grow bored and leave them, too.

"I'm feeling wiped. I think I'm going to bail and head home. Is that okay?" Roy asked.

Oliver gave him a disapproving frown. "No, it's not," he said flatly.

"Sure, it's fine. I'll make dinner this weekend, and you can come meet her then," Felicity suggested with an easy smile. "I'm sure she'll be around a few days."

"Great!" Roy said. He gave her a quick hug and left before Oliver could yell at him.

"Don't frown," Felicity ordered, shaking her finger at him. "Roy's entitled to do things without us or choose to leave our company when he wants. We don't judge!"

"_You_ don't," Oliver stressed.

Felicity laughed and linked her arm through his. "Come on. I can't wait to see Natasha again! You're going to love her!" Felicity promised.

Her smile of eagerness was so bright that Oliver decided right then that even if he hated the woman, he'd find a way to fake it for Felicity's sake. She was finally getting the happiness she deserved; the happiness he wanted for her. Nothing was going to mar that.

******_Chapter End*****_

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are the source of joy for writers on this site!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends

_******Where We Left Off******_

Oliver was used to beautiful women. He'd known more than his fair share. However, he'd never met one like Natasha Romanoff before. It wasn't that she was prettier or even sexier than others he'd met. Instead, it was the look in her eye, the knowing secret smile that seemed to say she knew who he was behind the mask. He shook her hand politely, ignoring his fanciful thought.

"It's nice to meet you," Oliver said, giving her his phony Oliver Queen smile.

"You, too," she said, grinning at him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Felicity said with barely contained excitement.

Steve put his arm around Felicity's shoulder. "Yes, it's good to have you here," he agreed.

"I ordered pizza. It should be here soon," Felicity said. She turned to Steve. "Wine. We need wine. Do you have any?"

"The bottle you bought the other day," Steve said.

"Great!" she said. He followed her into the kitchen.

Oliver gave Natasha an awkward smile. "Well, I guess we should make ourselves at home," he said, gesturing toward the living room.

"After you," she said.

Oliver gave her a knowing look, understanding her wariness. He wasn't concerned, so he turned his back on her.

They both sat down on the couch, plenty of space between them. Oliver searched for a topic and decided to go with the obvious. "Romanoff? Ты русский?" he asked. (_You're Russian?)_

Natasha smiled. "You speak Russian!" she exclaimed in delight. "Как вы изучать русский язык?" _(How did you learn Russian?) _She knew that the man had not spent five years on the island, but she hadn't realized he'd spent time in Russia.

"Хороший друг научил меня." (_A good friend taught me)._

When Felicity came into the room carrying wine, Steve was trailing her with more glasses. She paused when she realized that Oliver and Natasha were having a lively discussion in Russian. Felicity looked up at Steve, grinning. "Look at them!" she whispered.

Steve looked and only saw their friends talking. "They're getting along. That's good," he remarked.

"Oliver never gets along with people on first meetings. He rarely makes a good first impression," she said. Her mind immediately started matchmaking. "I think they make a cute couple! Don't you?"

Steve groaned. "Don't go there! I beg you!" he exclaimed. "Natasha will eat him alive. Didn't he suffer enough on that island?"

"Hey, Oliver's no child. He can take care of himself," she defended loyally.

Oliver heard his name and looked up. "Talking about me?" he asked, giving her a fond smile.

Natasha noticed the warmth in voice, the change that came over him as he spoke to Felicity.

"Yes, I was just telling Steve that you two look like you're getting along well," Felicity said, smiling. She put the wine down on the table while Steve put the glasses down. Oliver reached for the bottle and began to open it for her.

"He speaks Russian pretty well," Natasha observed.

"Well, he should. He's a high ranking member of the Russian Mafia," Felicity said without thinking.

"Felicity," Oliver said in a clipped tone.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed in horror, covering her mouth with a hand. "I'm so sorry, Oliver! I wasn't thinking!"

"No, you weren't," Oliver said with displeasure. It was bad enough Rogers knew he was the Arrow. Oliver didn't need him to know all his dirty laundry. Although he was happy that Felicity found someone, he didn't like having his privacy so invaded.

"So you've got ties with the Russian mob," Natasha said with a decidedly Russian shrug. "Who doesn't?"

Felicity's mouth fell open in surprise. "What? You..."

Steve grabbed her hand to cut her off. "How about we not share so much?" Steve suggested. He gave her a light kiss and gave her a glass of the poured wine.

"You're just saying that because the whole world knows all your secrets!" Natasha teased.

Steve gave a sheepish smile in acknowledgement as they all laughed. He sat on the recliner. Felicity sat in his lap.

"So how long are you going to stay in town?" Felicity asked Natasha.

"Until I get in trouble and am forced to leave," she replied with a smirk.

"That'll take a day," Steve said knowingly.

"I'm at loose ends now that SHIELD has been dismantled and our agents hunted by the government," Natasha said.

"I thought you did a fantastic job defending your team and SHIELD before the Senate sub-committee," Felicity said loyally.

"You've been with SHIELD for years, right?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes. Before that I worked from a young age for the Russian government. Hawkeye was sent to kill me by SHIELD—I'd gotten too good at my job. Instead, he recruited me," Natasha shared, sensing Oliver would be more comfortable if he knew some of her secrets.

"Wait, Clint was ordered to kill you?" Felicity asked in surprise.

Natasha nodded. "But I charmed him," she boasted.

"I'll bet," Felicity said with a knowing chuckle.

"So how did you and Felicity meet?" Natasha asked Oliver.

"I needed help with my laptop," Oliver said.

Felicity laughed. "Yeah, right!" she said in amusement. "He brings me this laptop full of bullet holes and tells me it doesn't work because he spilt coffee on it!"

"Seriously?" Natasha asked, giving him a look of surprise.

"I hadn't been back from the island long," Oliver said in way of excuse.

"Then when I point out there were bullet holes, he tells me that his coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood!" Felicity shared, causing both Steve and Natasha to laugh.

Oliver looked embarrassed but smiled. "Well, I've never been that good at lying," he said.

"That makes one of us," Natasha said with a smirk.

"I thought I was a bad liar until I met Oliver," Felicity said. "Once he brought me a syringe full of a drug and told me it was a sports drink he needed tested."

Steve looked surprised at that one. "Really? That was the best you could come up with?" he asked.

Natasha said, "You shouldn't throw stones, Steve. You can't tell a good lie either!"

"I prefer honest men anyway," Felicity said, flashing Steve a look of approval.

The doorbell rang. Felicity jumped up. "It's probably the pizza delivery guy!" she said.

"I'll pay," Steve said, following her up.

Natasha examined Oliver with interest. "How can you just be friends with someone like Felicity? She's amazing but so innocent," Natasha said, wanting to protect Steve. If Oliver was going to be a threat someday to Steve's happiness, she wanted to know.

"Yes, she is. But we're not just friends; we're partners," Oliver said easily. "Felicity saved me. I came to this city after five years of hell. I was a killer. Felicity showed me another way." He watched her in the distance argue with Steve about the tip. A smile was on Oliver's face. He enjoyed seeing her so happy. It eased something inside of him.

"You're in love with her," Natasha said, realizing the truth.

Oliver turned to her, his face devoid of emotion. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"The way you look at her," Natasha said. "The way you say her name."

"She's my family," Oliver said. He pointed to Steve, who was smiling in adoration at Felicity as he carried the pizza box toward them. Felicity stepped toward the kitchen away from him. "She deserves everything. She deserves a man like Steve Rogers. He'll make her much happier than I ever could."

"Did I hear my name?" Steve asked as he sat the box down on the coffee table

"I was just telling Natasha how Felicity deserved a man like you. You make her very happy," Oliver said easily.

"She makes me very happy, too," Steve said with a smile. He hadn't been sure how Oliver Queen would handle his presence in Felicity's life. However, the man had been welcoming and not shown any of the possessive resentment he'd half expected. He knew that Felicity's life had mostly revolved around Oliver's the past two years. He figured Queen would have trouble adjusting to Felicity's change. That hadn't been the case so far.

Natasha found herself very surprised by Oliver Queen. She expected arrogant and entitled like Tony. She hadn't expected a man so self-aware. It was obvious to Natasha that he loved Felicity enough to let her go. That surprised her.

Felicity came back carry some plates and napkins. "Now we just have to find a girl to make Oliver happy," Felicity said, smiling at Oliver. Steve was already opening the box of pizza. He gave Felicity a piece on the plate she held.

"You being so happy makes me happy," he said, smiling at her. He reached for a piece of the pizza.

"Well, I'll be even happier when you let yourself be with someone who loves you," Felicity said. She resumed her seat perched on Steve's lap.

"Not everyone is meant to live their life as part of a couple," Natasha said in his defense.

"I disagree. God gave Adam Eve for a reason. We're not meant to be alone," Felicity said. She smiled up at Steve.

"I'm not alone," Oliver reminded her with a faint smile.

"No, you're not," she agreed. "You have us." She patted Steve's other leg. In her mind, Steve and she were now intertwined so completely that they were a package. "And Diggle. And Roy. And Thea."

Natasha laughed as she kept listing people. She understood why Oliver would be attracted to Felicity's warmth yet afraid to pull her too close. The purest hearts didn't always hold up well in the kind of life people like them led. Natasha had never possessed the innocence of Felicity—not even when she'd been young. She glanced at Oliver as she ate her pizza. His eyes showed him to have an old soul, full of shadows and pain, but when he smiled at Felicity, the shadows lifted.

She wasn't sure that Oliver Queen would not one day threaten Steve's happiness. Frowning, she debated on how to proceed.

Hours later, Felicity had fallen asleep in Steve's arms while they'd stayed up late chatting. It had made her so happy to have Oliver spend time with her and Steve. Steve got up to take her to his bed. Oliver got up to leave.

"Give me a minute," Steve said.

"Well, this was nice," Natasha said to Oliver. "I don't get to relax with friends very often."

"Me either," Oliver said as he looked down at her. She'd been good company, full of hidden depths. However, her ease with Felicity impressed him the most. Unlike Laurel, she seemed to appreciate his favorite babbler.

Natasha got to her feet. "Maybe I'll see you again before I leave," she said, holding out her hand.

Oliver hesitated a moment before taking it. Their eyes connected as he shook her hand. It stayed in his a moment too long. He wanted to say something more to her, but like always, words failed him. She was different. Different like he was.

Steve returned, interrupting the moment. Natasha withdrew her hand, smiling at him. "Have a good night," she said. She turned to head to the guest room.

Oliver called out, stopping her. "Maybe you and the Captain would like to come by Verdant tomorrow," he offered, surprising Steve. Felicity had wanted to bring Steve to their base of operation when he'd first arrived, but she felt that Oliver should be the one to invite him. She'd already shared too much of Oliver's life without his permission. She didn't want to push too hard.

"I think that can be arranged," Steve said, smiling warmly at him. He nodded to Natasha as she headed to bed with a wave to them both.

"Thanks for dinner," Oliver said as he opened the front door.

"You're always welcome here, Oliver," Steve said, meaning it. The guarded vigilante hadn't necessarily befriended Steve, but he'd also not shown any signs of jealousy, which Steve had half expected.

Oliver gave him a genuine smile, appreciating the invitation for the real gesture it was. He held out his hand to Steve. "Thanks," Oliver said, shaking the man's hand.

"I don't plan on taking Felicity from you, you know," Steve said.

Oliver nodded. "I do," he said simply.

"I know you love her," Steve said, not clarifying what exactly he meant.

"She's easy to love," Oliver said honestly.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is," he said. "I won't let her go, though. I had to move through time to find her, but she's it for me."

"I understand," Oliver said. "I won't be a problem for the two of you."

Steve searched his eyes a moment and then nodded. "I'm glad because she loves you and would be devastated if you weren't in her life anymore," Steve said.

Oliver admired the man's subtly. In the same breath, he made it clear that he had the power to take Felicity out of his life, but acknowledged that he was too important to Felicity for Steve to make that move. The two men were stuck with each other.

"I guess you and I will have to find a way to get along," Oliver acknowledged.

"I don't think that'll be enough for Felicity," Steve said, smiling. "She expects us to be friends. Good friends."

Oliver nodded, returning his smile. "Felicity has a way of getting what she wants," he remarked before stepping out the door. He figured there were worse things than having Captain America as a friend.

*****_Chapter End*****_

_I hope this chapter served to acknowledge the real bond between Oliver and Felicity. However, this is not an Olicity story as much as it's a Stelicity. But I have to have realism, and I like the idea of their relationship evolving without being destroyed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**The sequel to this one is "Protecting the Family". **

Chapter 3: The Black Widow

_******The Next Day******_

Natasha explored the city while Steve worked his shift at the station. She met up with him at lunch. It made her smile when a few of this fellow officers offered to buy her lunch if she'd drop the loser. Steve chuckled and took it all good-naturedly. He'd told them more than once that he was dating someone else. They still liked to tease.

"So where do you want to eat?" Steve asked as they walked out of the precinct.

Natasha shrugged. "I'm not picky," she said. Her travels had taught her to say thanks to any food offered and not complain.

"Felicity loves this diner not too far from here," Steve said.

They walked, enjoying the warm day. Soon the weather would become cooler. Natasha grinned when she read the restaurant sign. "The Big Belly Burger? Clint would be so jealous. He's loves his burgers," she said.

"Diggle's sister-in-law works here, so that's how it became their place," he shared as they went inside and sat down.

Both decided on trying the famous burgers. While they were waiting for the food, Natasha examined her friend without comment.

"What?" he asked, knowing she had something on her mind.

"You know I really like Felicity. I think she's perfect for you," Natasha said.

"That's good. I think she's perfect for me, too," he said, smiling happily.

"But I'm concerned," she said.

Steve frowned. "About what?" he wondered.

"Oliver Queen," she replied.

"What about him?" Steve asked as he took a drink of his water.

"He's in love with Felicity," she said, waiting for his reaction. When he said nothing, she continued, "She's obviously very attached to him."

"I know," Steve said. "She loves him. If he'd been willing to go there, I doubt she and I would have met. She'd never have left this city. Not for a moment."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked.

"What am I going to do? There's nothing to do," Steve replied. "I know Felicity loves me. Her feelings for Oliver have changed. Love that's not requited can either grow bitter or change. Hers changed. His will, too."

"So you agree that he's in love with her?" she asked. "Because I asked him, and he wouldn't admit it to me."

"You expected him to admit to my friend that he's in love with my girl?" Steve asked, grinning. "I'm not sure you're that good, Nat."

"Given time, I'd find out every secret he has!" she boasted confidently.

Steve chuckled. He would never best against her. "He and I talked last night. So you can relax."

"After I went to bed?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. I know he loves her. I told him that since we both loved her, we needed to make sure she stayed happy. Us becoming real friends is the first step," Steve said.

Natasha shook her head. Only Steve. "Only you would think being friends with the man in love with your girl was a good thing," she said with a fond smile.

"Oliver's been through a lot. He needs Felicity. She brought him back from the dark place he was in," Steve said. "Both Roy and Diggle need her light. I can't be selfish with her. Besides. It's me she's coming home to."

She laughed. "Good point," she said. "I just hope Oliver won't cause problems later on down the road when he's tired of living alone."

"When he gets tired of that, he'll get a girlfriend," Steve said. "Felicity says he's had a few the past two years."

The server came with their food. Both silently agreed to change topics. Instead, they talk about the latest SHIELD gossip.

"I believe Fury is turning the reigns over to another agent he trusts," she said.

"I thought I made it clear that SHIELD should be no more," Steve said in annoyance.

"Well, it'll never be what it was," she said carefully. "But HYDRA is targeting or recruiting former agents. Who's going to protect them? Fury has to do something."

"But the world and HYDRA thinks he's dead," Steve reminded her.

"Yes. That's why I expect him to pick someone he trusts," she said.

"You?"

She snickered. "How about someone he trusts that would be good at being in charge?" she clarified. "You'd be a logical choice, but your reputation was damaged enough with the last HYDRA attack."

"Not to mention, I'd never take the job in a million years," Steve said.

Natasha knew that Steve was a natural born leader, but she got that the covert nature of SHIELD would never quite feel right to him.

Later that evening, Steve led her to Verdant, texting Felicity that they were in the closed down club. Felicity quickly appeared, kissing him hello and greeting Natasha warmly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" she said excitedly. She took Steve's hand and led him through a door that led to another. Soon they were going down some stairs.

"There was a dance club here?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Oliver and his best friend Tommy started it. Tommy died in the Undertaking. Thea, his sister, took it over. But she's been gone since Slade and his goons tried to destroy this city," Felicity said.

When they got downstairs, they looked around. In the corner, they saw Diggle sparring with Roy. Oliver called out some suggestions. Then he threw them both staffs. At first, Roy held his own. Then Diggle grinned and pressed in. In less than a minute, Roy was on his back.

"Guys, our guests are here," Felicity announced, getting the men's attention.

Roy flushed red in embarrassment. The gorgeous Avenger and Captain America both had both witnessed his humiliation. He glared at Felicity. "You could've said something sooner!" he said.

"I did. Before I went upstairs to meet them. But you all were too busy trying to beat each other up!" she replied with a slight smirk.

"Roy, this is my friend Natasha. Natasha, this is Roy," Steve introduced.

"Too busy to have dinner with us, huh?" Natasha teased, enjoying his embarrassment. She'd been making guys blush for a long time now. It never grew old.

"Uh, yea. Sorry about that," he said weakly.

"So this is where you spend all your time when you're not with me?" Steve asked Felicity as he looked around, noticing the red and green outfits in the glass case.

"Yes," she said, leading him around the room and pointing out her favorite things. When they made it to the salmon ladder, she whispered something to Steve. He replied, making her blush.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Natasha wondered.

Diggle chuckled. "She's probably sharing her love of bare-chested men working out on that thing," he said, gesturing to the ladder.

"He probably told her he'd give it a go when they were alone," Roy said with snicker.

Although Oliver was glad for Felicity, he didn't want to think about her doing anything with her boyfriend in his place. "How about you join us and spar?" he asked Natasha.

She shrugged. "If you don't mind getting beat by a girl," she said.

"Oh, they're used to that," Felicity supplied with a smile. "Sara would fight all three of them at once. She usually won."

"We were going easy on her 'cause she was a girl!" Roy defended, causing Felicity to burst out into peals of laughter.

When he gave her a wounded look, she said, "Do you want me to call Sara and tell her you said that?"

The look of fear that came over Roy caused everyone to laugh.

"I'll be glad to work out with you guys," Natasha said.

"How about it, Captain?" Diggle asked.

"I'll watch for a bit. Let's see how you do with Natasha," he said, smiling.

They moved to the mats. "Staff?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," she said, taking one. She tested its weight. Then nodded. It was made of strong wood. "This will work."

She suggested that Roy and Diggle try themselves against her first. Roy grimaced. He hated getting beat up by beautiful women. However, he was game and gave it his best shot. It took Natasha two hits to have him on his back. One hit on his stick. Then she swept his legs while turning to hit Diggle, who tried to attack.

Oliver came in, taking Roy's place. The two exchanged furious blows with the Black Widow. However, she hit Diggle's staff with a particularly hard blow, snapping it in two. The men stared at her in surprise.

"That's the first time that's happened," Oliver said, smiling. The woman fought as hard as Sara. However, Oliver figured she had a few years on both Sara and Oliver. A Russian spy since she was a young girl, she was brought up brutal.

"What can I say? I play rough," she said with a wink.

Oliver felt a stirring response. The woman was too attractive and knew it. However, he still found her confidence appealing. She reminded him of Sara in so many ways. Yet she seemed more aware of herself, more okay with her ghosts. They were obviously old friends. Natasha Romanoff was completely comfortable with who she was, what she'd done, and what she might have to do in the future. He couldn't help but envy her a little.

"How about we go one on one?" Oliver suggested.

Diggle happily stepped out. "If I want slapped around by a woman, I'll go home to Lyla," he said, grinning.

"This should be good," Roy said, rubbing his hand. "I've got 20 on the Black Widow. Who's in?"

"I'll take that bet," Diggle said.

"Me, too," Felicity said loyally. "Oliver's gotten better since Sara." After fighting supersoldiers, all he did was train.

Oliver grinned at their show of loyalty. He waited for Natasha to take the first punch. She did. He blocked it easily, bouncing back. Then the two begin to fight in earnest.

Felicity grinned, watching them. Natasha was so good. She knocked Oliver down once, but he quickly jumped back up.

However, a beep from her computer distracted her, and she went over to check it out. Tapping some keys, she saw that fun time was over.

"Guys! We need to move. There's gang activity at Terry's Market around the corner," she shared.

"Again?" Roy asked. "Didn't we bust that group up a few weeks ago?"

"It's a game of whack-a-mole," Diggle said warily.

"You should call the cops," Steve said with a frown.

"I already alerted them," Felicity said as Oliver and Roy grabbed their gear.

"It always takes them ten minutes at least," Roy said.

"There should be cops patrolling," Steve said.

"I grew up in the Glades. It's never a priority for the cops," Roy said grimly.

"After the Undertaking, the precinct was hit hard. Many died, too, the night Slade and his soldiers tried to take over the city," Felicity explained. "We always involve the cops. It just takes them too long sometimes."

Steve said nothing as the three got ready to leave in two minutes. As they were about to walk to the stairs, he said, "Is it alright if I tag along?"

"You're just going to leave me?" Natasha said in mock outrage.

"You're both welcome to come," Oliver said. "But we can't wait for you."

"I think we'll manage," Steve said dryly. Natasha snickered.

Oliver and Roy left with Diggle.

Felicity told Steve and Natasha the fastest way to get there. "Be careful," she said. She got up and gave him a quick kiss. "Remember not to say any of their names around others."

Steve nodded, not comfortable with what Oliver and company did. However, he was going to refrain from judgment until he saw them in action. Natasha agreed that he should use his faster speed to get there.

"I'll be right behind you," she said.

Steve took off at his top speed. When he made it to the location, he saw a few young men outside. A commotion could be heard inside. He approached.

One of the guys stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "The place is closed," he said to Steve. A broken glass could be heard.

"Come any closer, you might get hurt," the other guy said.

Steve had left his badge at home, not realizing he'd need it when off duty. He regretted that. "Son, think about what you're doing," he warned.

The dark skinned man laughed. "You're not my dad!" he said.

The other guy pulled out a knife. "Leave before I cut you up!" he threatened.

Steve sighed. "Fine, have it your way," he said. He moved forward and easily took the knife from the guy before he realized what was happening. He hit the guy in the face before the man could react. The guy fell to the ground, unconscious. Steve turned just as the other man attacked.

Oliver and Roy stopped in surprise as they approached the location. Captain America had beat them there.

"Why are we surprised?" Roy asked. "He's a living legend."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. But he still threw something that wrapped about the guy's legs.

Steve quit trying to talk the other guy down when he realized Oliver and Roy had arrived. When the kid was distracted and protesting his suddenly bound feet, he stepped forward, tapping him unconscious.

"Did you leave us any?" Roy asked with a grin.

"I never made it inside," Steve said. Roy and Oliver moved to the entrance. Five young members of the Mayor's old group were tormenting the owner and his employee.

"Let them go!" the Arrow ordered, causing all eyes to go to the entrance. None of them noticed a slight red head woman who'd chosen the back way to enter.

Natasha had grabbed one of Oliver's staffs as she made her way to the location. She'd used the alley entrance to get in, knowing the group would be watching the front.

"Men are so predictable," she said, shaking her head. As Oliver ordered them to step down, she approached and used her staff to knock one to his knees. Then she hit the one holding the owner. Her actions distracted them from Oliver, who quickly moved forward at their inattention.

"How many times do I have to do this?" he complained to the one in charge.

"You cost us our leader! We'll never stop!" the one holding the story owner Terry exclaimed.

"Then you can join him in jail!" Oliver said, releasing an arrow that lodged in the man's shoulder.

He cried out and released Terry. In less than two minutes, all five were subdued.

"You didn't have to shoot him!" Steve said angrily when he came in. "He's just a kid."

"No, he's a thug, a drug dealer, and a criminal," Oliver replied coldly. "If they want to terrorize the people in my city, they're going to suffer until they learn." He approached the leader who was conscious but on the ground. Then he bent down and ruthlessly yanked out his arrow. The man screamed in pain. "If I see you and your guys around here again causing troubles, you will regret it!"

The man wasn't dumb enough to argue.

Sirens were heard. "We should go," Diggle said from the doorway.

Roy and Oliver headed to the door. Steve and Natasha stayed put.

However, Natasha watched one of the men on the ground reach into his pocket and pull out the gun he had been too nervous to use earlier. The screams of his leader, however, convinced him of its necessity. The gun shook in his hand as he pointed it to the Arrow's back.

"Watch out!" Natasha yelled as she dived in front of Oliver. She gasped in pain as the bullet hit.

Without thinking, Oliver turned, pulling out an arrow in the same motion. He released it, but it was too late. Natasha hit the ground before he could catch her. The bullet meant for him had found a target.

The gunman screamed as the arrow hit his forearm. The gun fell. Roy moved and grabbed the gun. The sirens were closer.

"Go!" Steve ordered, cross that things had turned ugly. "I'll take care of her and deal with the police."

Oliver nodded grimly, casting one last glance at Natasha who was conscious. She gave him a tight smile, saying, "I'll be okay. I've had worse." He nodded and left.

Steve stemmed the blood in her shoulder. The paramedics arrived right behind the police. Fortunately, Steve knew the officer. The paramedics were loading Natasha up on the stretcher when Captain Lance arrived.

"What happened?" Lance asked Steve.

Steve was torn, wanting to go with his friend.

"I'll be fine. Meet me at the hospital," Natasha said.

With a resigned sigh, Steve nodded. He stepped away from the ambulance.

"Well?" Lance prompted.

Steve hesitated, unsure how to explain his presence. His captain gave him an opening.

"You were helping the Arrow?" Lance asked. Steve nodded. "Felicity?" He nodded again. Lance grimaced. "Well, we may as well make it official. You can be the city's liaison to the Arrow. God knows he's done more good than harm for this city."

"But he's a murderer," Steve said. He had trouble seeing Oliver that way. However, he knew the man's history as the vigilante. He hadn't actually come to terms with it yet. It seemed his boss had.

"When he first appeared, he killed a lot of really bad guys, and I wanted him really badly at first," Lance said. "But then he changed. The Undertaking happened. He saved countless lives by finding the bomb and then stopping Merlyn. Then if it wasn't for him fighting Slade and his super soldiers, I'm not sure the city would still be here. We're going to give him a full pardon for past crimes, so he's no longer a wanted criminal."

"So Felicity isn't breaking the law by helping him?" Steve asked.

Lance chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she violates a lot of cyber laws, but that's not my concern. I wouldn't make it yours," he said, smiling.

Steve was relieved. He knew that the one thing that would ever cause problems between him and Felicity was her involvement with Oliver's criminal activities. If the Captain didn't consider them criminal, he could relax. "So you don't mind if I'm involved with the Arrow?" Steve asked.

"I take it you know who he is?" Lance asked.

"I do," he replied.

"And he's someone we can trust?"

"Yes, I really do think we can. I know Felicity has trusted him with her life for a while now," he said.

"I don't want to know a confirmation of his identity. It's better if I have plausible deniability, but it's good that someone one the force knows who he is. You're someone the mayor and police commissioner will trust," Lance stated. "If you were on hand to give statements—something the Arrow never does—it would always strengthen the D. A.'s cases. It's not always a guarantee conviction—his involvement. The courts like witnesses. Since he doesn't testify, it hurts the cases. You can prevent that."

Steve realized he had a very good point. He knew Felicity would be very happy about this development. He explained to his captain what had happened that led up to Natasha being shot. Then he excused himself to head to the hospital. He sent Felicity a text. Naturally, she was already at the hospital when he arrived.

Felicity hugged him. "Thank God you're okay!" she said. "When I heard the gunshot through the comms, my heart stopped. I didn't know if you're bullet proof or not. Are you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I can be shot and killed. However, I heal much faster than the average person. And I'm very good at dodging bullets," he explained.

"I wish Oliver was. He's got more scars than Scarface!" she said. Roy and Oliver appeared.

"I talked to the doctor," Oliver said. "Natasha will be fine. The bullet wasn't lodged inside, so there's no surgery required."

"That's good," Steve said. "When can we see her?"

"Soon," Oliver said.

"I have some good news for you," Steve said to him, glancing at Felicity. "For all of you really."

"What?" Felicity inquired.

"Captain Lance is going to make me the official department liaison with the Arrow, and he informed me that you will be receiving an official pardon for all past illegal activities and crimes," Steve said.

"That's great!" Felicity said, beaming. Finally, her guys could relax a bit. She also knew that it bothered Steve that they were circumventing the law. Now it wouldn't be an issue. For the first time in a long time, her life was exactly the way she wanted it.

"Yes," Oliver said, a bit stunned. He knew Quentin was more of an ally to the Arrow than ever before, but he never thought he'd make things so official. "It looks like you're going to be working with us."

Roy grinned. "How cool is that?"

"If you go around shooting arrows into kids, though, we're going to have problems," Steve warned.

Oliver's eyes darkened at the implied criticism. Before he could say anything, Felicity came to his defense. "Oliver is in control. He doesn't damage anyone permanently, but let's save this argument for another day. We need to focus on Natasha," she said. She squeezed Steve's hand, begging him to let it go with her eyes. He sighed and nodded. He could deny her nothing.

A short time later, they all gathered into Natasha's private room—Oliver had insisted. He may have lost his fortune, but his family still had a wing of the hospital named after them.

"Hey," Natasha said, giving them a smile. "I don't know why they put me in a room. I don't need to stay overnight."

"I insisted," Oliver said. "You took a bullet meant for me. Making sure you're okay and receiving the best care is the least I can do."

"I knew soldiers that died from less," Steve said. "It's best to be cautious."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine. But someone better bring me chocolate pudding. None of that jello!" she insisted.

Felicity laughed. "A woman after my own heart!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you're going to be okay," Diggle said.

"Did they give you stitches? How big will the scar be?" Felicity asked with a grimace. "Oliver has too many already. He didn't need another. Not that I wanted you to get shot! I'd never want anyone to get shot! It's just that Oliver's back and torso are looking more scar-ridden all the time."

Oliver gave her a faint smile. Steve put his arm around her, hoping to stem the flow of words.

"Nothing wrong with battle scars," Natasha said, winking at Oliver. "I have a few myself."

"I bet," Oliver said knowingly.

"Felicity even has her own," Roy bragged. "She took a bullet for Sara once."

Natasha gave her an admiring look. "Impressive," she said even though she knew it already. There wasn't much she didn't know about Felicity Smoak. Learning a person's secrets was both her job and her passion. She gave Oliver Queen a speculative look. Soon she'd learn all of his.

*****_Felicity's*****_

Later that night, Felicity was in bed with Steve, her head resting on his bare chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat, surrounded by his strength.

"Is this my life now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"With me? I hope so," he said, smiling lovingly at her. He brushed back a strand of hair from her face. "When I woke up from the ice, my life seemed pretty unreal. Things were so wrong. I didn't fit in this new world. But now I do."

"You fit with me," she said smugly.

"To my very great fortune, yes," he said, still in awe of his luck. "You make missing past five decades worth it."

Felicity's grinned stretched even wider. He never failed to make her feel so loved. "I didn't know I could be with a man like you. One that would make me this happy. One that wouldn't make me choose," she admitted.

"Between me and Oliver?"

"Between you and working with Oliver," she clarified. Then she sat up, biting her lip. "You know I had feelings for Oliver. Strong feelings. I've not hid that from you."

"I know," Steve said patiently.

"He's important to me," she said. "But he's not more important than you. You know that, right? I never thought I could feel like this. Be this happy. I never wanted to picture a life without Oliver in it because he matters to me. He's become one of the most important people in my life. My best friend. But I'm not in love with him. Not anymore. Not even a little."

Steve smiled. "I know that, hon. It's good to hear, though. Natasha's been worried. She knows that Oliver cares a lot for you," he said tactfully. He knew instinctively that Felicity would freak if she knew exactly how much the man cared, so he refrained from saying more.

"Well, I'm not his type nor will I ever be," Felicity said with a rueful smile. "He's into girls like Natasha." Her eyes lit up. "She took a bullet for him. I bet that'll get his attention!"

Steve chuckled. His girl never gave up. He pulled her down for a kiss. "Never change. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said softly. No matter what monster came their way—she wasn't naïve enough to think none would—things would work out. Love made all the ugliness worth it. It made everything else fade away. There wasn't anything she couldn't imagine Steve and Oliver unable to handle. Together they'd be quite a team. The thought made her incredibly happy.

******_The Hospital*****_

Oliver was stopping by to check on Natasha when she was trying to make a break for it. He grinned as she stepped out of the hospital room, completely dressed.

"Had enough already?" he asked.

"I gave it several hours," she said defensively. "Any longer and I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

He laughed. "You lasted longer than I would've. I'll give you a ride to Steve's," he said.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully.

He walked her to his bike, handing her a helmet. His stomach muscles clenched when her arms settled around him. Taking a deep breath, he started the bike and took off.

In no time, he made it to Steve's. He parked the bike and got off after her.

"You don't have to walk me up. I'm a big girl," Natasha said.

"I don't. But I want to," Oliver said simply.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said.

"Do you have a key?" he asked.

Nodding, she pulled it out. "He gave me a spare key when he went to work this morning," she said. They waited at the elevator in silence. Natasha was debating her next move. She could sleep with him, tying him to her in a tangible way. Glancing at him, she hesitated. For some reason, she wasn't sure she wanted to be that close to him. She wasn't so sure he'd be that easy to walk away from.

Oliver had no plans at seduction. Her life was even more complicated than his. She spent time with men even more impressive than he. He doubted he came across that special anyway. However, there was something about her. He was reluctant to leave her alone.

When they arrived at Steve's door, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm really grateful for what you did today. Thanks again," he said.

"I'm glad I was there," she said simply. She held his gaze a moment. Then she stepped forward, her other hand reaching up around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She thought to tease him, making him mad for her. However, the moment his lips touched hers, she was lost.

Oliver felt her kiss all the way down to his toes. His arms went around her, pulling her tight against him. His body hardened; he took the kiss deeper.

Somehow she ended up against the door, her tongue fighting his for dominance. Man, could he kiss! A cynical part of her knew he'd had lots of practice. But at that moment, her body didn't care.

His hands moved up and down her body. Finally, they pulled back for air. Their eyes locked. A question was in his.

Breathing heavily, she put his hand on his chest, pushing slightly. He took the hint and stepped back.

"That was unexpected," he said, giving her a heated look.

"Yes," she admitted, a bit shaken.

"It shouldn't have been. You're beautiful and passionate," he stated.

"So I've been told," she said carelessly. She worked hard to compose herself. His kiss had left her reeling. Something that hadn't happened to her in such a long time.

"Should we explore this further?" he asked. He'd been treading water for so long. No one besides Sara and Felicity had held his attention for long. However, Felicity was like the Madonna—beautiful but forever out of his reach. Natasha, though, was right here. Her beauty and appeal were a powerful combination.

She gave him a searching look. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"You don't?" he asked, surprised.

"Felicity looks at us and sees a honeymoon," she said with a slight smile.

"What?" he asked in dismay.

"She's trying to play matchmaker," she explained.

"Oh," he said, not sure how to respond to that. Then he smiled. "She's got good taste."

Natasha laughed. "I think we should table this for now," she said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded, running her hand down his chest. Giving him a regretful look, she said, "Maybe someday."

"I look forward to it," Oliver said with a grin. He bent down and gave her a light kiss before turning away.

Natasha watched him walk to the elevator, a bit disappointed he hadn't tried to convince her. Then she turned to put the key in the door, not wanting to know if he looked back.

Oliver Queen was a dangerous man. No wonder Felicity Smoak risked so much for him and his crusade.

She stepped inside, finding it empty. That was good. She needed time to pull herself together.

When she finally made it to bed, she smiled in anticipation. Tomorrow would be a new day. One that was bound to include Oliver.

"He'll be begging me to stay," she told herself as she drifted off to sleep, confident in her appeal.

Until next time.

_*****The End*****_

_Did you enjoy this? I hope it didn't disappoint. Let me know!_

_Oh, I created a Facebook page dedicated to fan stuff. You can follow me Amy lateVMlover. We can share our fan pics!_


End file.
